


Lacking Humanity (3)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Lacking Humanity (3)

“Every time you are given a chance to prove yourself something more than your label, you just demonstrate precisely what an animal you are.” 

Lucius’s disdain was more pronounced than ever as he indicated Remus back into the cell with the tip of his wand. But Remus had rediscovered enough pride to refuse to let this pass.

“You will forgive me for saying that there was little chance of anything positive in the demeaning orders we were given.”

Lucius looked disgusted.

“A little restraint, perhaps? Instead…” He paused, and looked Remus up and down before stripping the robe from him in one contemptuous gesture. “Instead you were rutting like a dog in heat within five minutes, regardless of any audience. You were five seconds from coming, and you know it.”

“No.” The denial, though, was unconvincing, almost pleading.

“Oh yes.” Lucius whipped his cane forward until it rested under Remus’s genitals, exposing them thoroughly. “Look at you; still half-hard. Are you perhaps hoping that I might finish what the Potter boy started?”

Despite himself, Remus felt his cock twitch and despised himself for it; and Lucius, seeing it, removed the cane and thrust him further into the cell, towards the far wall. Remus stumbled, and the neck collar fastened itself again round his neck, making him once more a prisoner.

“Oh no,” said Lucius softly. “I take no man’s leftovers.” His voice hardened. “And I don’t appreciate it when my son is asked to, either.”

He left the cell and walked round so that he could look at Remus through the bars.

“Place your hands on the bars in front of you,” he ordered, and Remus automatically obeyed. “And now, a little reminder not to touch what isn’t yours,” Lucius said with silky threat.

Remus thought of denying the charge but knew he could not. He couldn’t betray Harry by exposing his lies; and even if he did, he mused dully, there was no likelihood of him being believed – certainly not after his recent, all too shaming, behaviour. Besides, if the thought was as bad as the deed, as was sometimes suggested, he was guilty on all counts. If he had been given the chance that Harry claimed, he knew he would have taken it. He knew also that Malfoy’s retribution would be harsh, and as he discovered that his hands were now fixed to the bars, he had nothing to do but wait for the punishment.

Malfoy was facing his prisoner, his face cold and unmerciful.


End file.
